


Supposed To Be

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Control Issues, M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: For a moment, Ed just wants to ignore it, wants to let that warmth grip him fully and give in, allowing himself to be pulled towards Oswald and kiss him, continuing to hold him.But this isn’t how it’s supposed to be.





	Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kris for beta reading! <3

“Well then, _old friend_ , it was a pleasure discussing these matters with you,” Oswald says, putting down the now-empty glass and shooting an almost-warm smile at Ed.

Ed takes in a sharp breath, jaw growing more tense. For a second he considers grabbing the glass and shattering it on the other man’s head.

Instead, his face twists into an even more disdainful look and he closes his eyes for a moment, taking in another breath before he sits up from the chair opposite Oswald’s ridiculously big desk. 

“You know if I _could_ , I would kill you,” he growls, balling his hands into fists to keep him from giving in to another violent impulse - that to lunge forward and strangle the smaller man.

Oswald just smiles at the threat, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“Oh, I’m sure, you would, Edward,” he replies, voice soft and irritating in a way that feels like an itch in Ed’s ears.

“I can’t imagine just how frustrating that must be, my poor old friend,” Oswald continues, feigning pity. He chuckles, the skin around his eyes crinkling as his smile widens, “But at least, you are no longer imprisoned inside a block of ice - that must be worth something, right?”

Something short-circuits in Ed’s brain at that.

Everything is red for a moment, his blood boiling hot as it rushes through his veins, Oswald’s loud cry muffled before he’s able to focus again.

His arms are straining from how hard he’s gripping Oswald’s wrists, pinning them above his head. They’re close - almost unbearably so. 

But Ed doesn’t even think about stepping back. Not now, when he has a hold on the _oh-so-prideful_ Penguin like this.

Ed’s lips curl into a menacing smile. 

“Now, would you look at that,” he says, pressing in closer so that their chests are flush against each other.

Ed can feel the quick pulse of Oswald’s heart - can feel the heat radiating off the smaller man’s body and seeping right into _his_.

“I’ll have you killed,” Oswald sneers, a feral look blazing up in his eyes. “I’ll have Victor freeze your legs, leaving you unable to run away from me. And _then_ ,” he flashes his teeth in a mad-looking grin,  “I’ll cut you open. I’ll have you bleed out like a pig!”

The threat only evokes a small chuckle from Ed. “Oh, you wouldn’t. And you know why?” 

Oswald swallows, jaw visibly trembling as he presses his lips to a thin line. 

“I know why,” Ed growls, rocking his hips forward and emitting a startled groan from Oswald. “You could scream for help. I know you have bodyguards waiting outside this room. But you won’t, will you, Oswald?” 

Oswald squeezes his eyes shut, and Ed can clearly see the dark pink blush on his freckled cheeks now. 

“You still want me, so badly. Secretly, you crave moments like this,” Ed whispers, leaning in close so that their faces are mere inches apart. “Moments where I lose my temper with you and pin you up against a wall. You get off on it, don’t you.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Oswald leans his head to the side, his breath coming quicker now. 

“You are lucky we have an agreement. Otherwise, these moments would cost you your life,” Ed continues before leaning in to drag his lips against the hot skin of Oswald’s exposed neck. His tongue darts out and he licks up a long wet stripe all the way up to Oswald’s ear. 

It’s then that Ed feels heat beginning to coil in his stomach as he’s gripped with the delicious sensation of being in _complete control_. 

Whilst he’d never admit it to Oswald, Ed does enjoy these moments just as much. He _does_ get angry when Oswald riles him up like this, sure. But in the end, the outcome isn’t anything but satisfying for him.

Taking Oswald’s earlobe in between his teeth, Ed feels more of his blood rush down to his groin as a stream of soft breathy moans reaches his ears. 

“You’re insufferable,” he growls right into Oswald’s ear,  another soft noise emitting from the man, before he lets go of Oswald’s wrists and forcefully grabs his face, tilting his head to he can press his lips down for a kiss.

Ed is always surprised by _how much_ Oswald lets himself go in these moments, every ounce of rationality seemingly disappearing as he reaches around and wraps his arms around Ed’s neck, pulling him closer.

For a moment, Ed considers pulling away, just so he can taunt the man with how pathetic he is, throwing himself like this at Ed.

But it’s not as if Ed is immune to his body’s reaction. 

It’s only after his jaw already aches and his lips are sore from kissing that Ed can find the willpower to pull himself away.

Oswald is looking at him with a slightly dazed look, face red all over and lips swollen pink and glistening wet.

It makes the fabric around Ed’s hard cock strain even more, his gut squeezing tightly at the sheer _need_ pulsing through his veins. 

He’s given into the temptation before  and fucked his arch enemy.

So it’s not that he _completely_ denies himself the pleasure of it, but Ed knows it’s dangerous, that it makes one throw every ounce of self-control overboard, making oneself vulnerable - making _himself_ vulnerable. 

“Ed, please,” Oswald pants then, reaching out to tug on Ed’s tie. “I- I need you.”

Heat flushes him, and Ed can barely keep himself under control at this point, nearly trembling as he’s caught by a hot thick wave rolling up in him. One that that seems to push him over the edge, where it’ll end with him taking Oswald hard against the wall, buried balls deep and drowning in the other man’s loud cries.

Ed wants to bark out a firm ‘ _No_ ; wants to turn around and just leave, something he’s often done before, leaving both of them with no other option than to take care of themselves - as frustrating it might be. 

But then, Oswald is tugging on his tie again, this time more forcefully. “ _Ed_ , come on,” he whines.  “We’ve done it before - you enjoyed it. Just- just let us try again, _please_?”

It’s true. Ed had enjoyed it. It’s not something he could ever deny even if he wanted to.

“Turn around,” he growls, yanking his tie out of Oswald’s grasp and pushing the smaller man roughly back against the wall. 

Ed spots a small twitch at the corners of Oswald’s mouth and something flashing up in his eyes before he obeys, turning around and placing his palm flat against the wall, his shoulders slightly slumped and legs kept apart. 

It’s not the most comfortable position for him to be him due to his leg, Ed knows that. Maybe that’s why it’s his preferred position. 

As Ed reaches around the smaller man’s front to undo his pants, his chin resting on Oswald’s shoulder, there’s something like doubt creeping up in him. 

Only a few layers and a spot of preparation was keeping him from sinking into Oswald’s tight heat - his cock achingly hard now and craving nothing more than exactly this.

But still, Ed is reminded of that twitch in Oswald’s lip - was it the beginning of a smile? 

Is Oswald gloating? Does he consider it a victory to have gotten Ed to this point?

Jaw tensing firmly as he grits his teeth, Ed walks over to Oswald’s desk, pulling open the bottom drawer to retrieve the bottle of lube he knows is always hidden in there.

After quickly coating his fingers with lube, Ed presses his fingertip against the puckered opening, circling it for a moment - and relishing the soft little noises coming from Oswald - before pushing inside and immediately feeling the overbearingly hot suction of the other man’s body as he slides his finger further inside.

“Please, more,” Oswald breathes, pushing slightly back as Ed presses a second finger inside. 

“That’s it, yes,” Oswald sighs. And it’s then that Ed realizes just how much it sounds like praise. 

Ed remembers the twitch of Oswald’s mouth earlier. Was it the beginning of a grin? One of triumph? Over having gotten Ed to give in - to give him _this_?

Was this some sort of game to Oswald? One where he’d actually won so many times in the past without Ed knowing it?

Something sharp claws at his insides. He pulls his fingers out, barely noticing the soft whine coming from Oswald. 

“Now, fuck me. Come on, you want to. I know you.”

_I know you._

And just like that, with one single statement, everything around and inside Ed turns _red_. 

“Aah!” Oswald yelps as Ed grabs a fistful of his hair, forcefully yanking his head back. He presses himself flush against Oswald’s smaller frame, mouth right next to the shell of Oswald’s ear.

“You think you can manipulate me into giving you _this_?” he growls, rubbing his still clothed hard crotch against Oswald’s bare behind. “You think you can control me?”

Oswald gasps, followed by a whimper as Ed tightens his grip in his hair. “F-fuck, Ed. I- _please_.”

The sound of Oswald’s slightly breathless plea shoots right down to his cock, twisting heat inside him that has him unable to suppress a groan.

The round mounds of Oswald’s ass are right there. Pale and soft and nothing but inviting, making Ed’s cock throb in agony - aching to be buried deep inside that tight slick heat. 

Ed draws in a sharp breath, eyeing the lube in his hand. 

Maybe he could resist. Maybe he could just turn around and leave. He’s done that before, after all.

But never after already getting _this_ close. Never after already having felt that delicious tight-hot grip around his fingers.

“God, Ed,” Oswald pulls him out of his thoughts, voice hinged with sheer desperation. “What are you waiting for, dammit?!”

And then Ed can feel him starting to turn around.

Before he can seize control of the situation again, Ed loses his balance, caused by Oswald shoving him backwards.

His back connects with something soft - the cushioned backrest of Oswald’s majestic leather armchair. Unable to keep his stance, Ed slumps down onto the chair with a slight grunt. He’s glaring up at Oswald, heat beginning to flush his face as a fresh wave of anger begins to rise in him.

“I don’t know what theme you were going for today, but I’m not having it,” Oswald says as he steps out of his pants, now mindlessly kicking the bundle of fabric to the side before hobbling towards Ed who hasn’t moved an inch.

Ed is stunned. Every joint and bone in his bone _wants_ to move. And god, does he want to throw his fist into Oswald’s face right now, slamming him to the ground and leaving him there with his ass still stretched and wet from Ed’s fingers.

But he’s unable to do anything but sit in that damned chair, legs slightly spread and cock painfully straining against his clothes. 

Because at this point, there’s nothing he can do but give his body what it wants. 

Oswald.

Now leaning down, Oswald quickly fumbles with Ed’s zipper and belt, every touch - even the slightest brush of his fingers - has Ed losing a little bit more self-control until it feels as if he’s on the verge of slipping into a stream of steaming hot water.

And yet, despite his rapid loss of self-control, Ed’s mind is screaming - _this isn’t how it’s supposed to be_. Oswald should either be pressed against the wall or bent over. He shouldn’t be able to move. He shouldn’t be in control. 

This isn’t how it’s supposed to be between them.

However, Ed’s mind goes blank as Oswald wraps a hand around his cock and slicks it up with lube. 

With his pulse quickening and prickling heat flushing him, Ed can do nothing but keep his eyes fixed on Oswald as he turns around, getting in position and steadying himself on the chair as he lowers his body slightly. 

“Put it in,” he breathes, and Ed’s brain almost short-circuits then, his hands feeling almost numb as he grips the base of his cock with one and digs the fingers of his others in Oswald’s ass, slightly spreading the cheeks apart.

“Fuck,” Ed whispers, unable to comprehend anything else at this point. Slowly, Oswald sinks down, and slowly Ed meets him, positioning the head of his cock against the dusty pink crinkle of Oswald’s hole. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Ed groans, lids fluttering shut as Oswald impales himself on his thick length, the man’s soft and high-pitched whine making Ed’s cock throb inside the delicious warmth of Oswald’s body. 

It’s not something he’s ever wanted to experience - being out of control like this. Yet, at the same time, Ed can’t help but throw his head back and groan, his body in sheer ecstasy about being _taken_ like this - floating in what feels like a languorous stream as Oswald engulfs him in his clenching heat again and again.

The pale round globes of Oswald’s ass are jiggling as they move up and down, smacking loudly every time they connect with Ed’s bare thighs. Ed feels almost hypnotized by them, his fingers tingly as he finally dares to reach out and grab at the soft flesh, emitting a surprised little moan from Oswald. 

“Fuck,” he hisses as he presses his palm flat against Oswald’s back, the fabric of his shirt slightly damp against his skin. He pushes Oswald slightly forward to get a better view of his thick length disappearing inside the other man.

“Ride me faster,” Ed grunts, a smirk spreading on his lips as he realizes he can still seize control in this situation after all. 

And of course, Oswald obliges. He begins to bounce on Ed’s cock in earnest, the sound of their skin smacking together echoing loudly in the room along with Oswald’s loud and absolutely _shameless_ cries. 

“Oh god, yes,” Ed moans, giving the lush flesh of Oswald’s ass a couple of encouraging smacks that only seem to fuel the intensity of Oswald’s movements. 

It doesn’t take long until the tightness that has begun to spread in Ed’s balls unloads itself, making Ed choke back a cry as a prickling wave of warmth grips his whole body.

Panting, Ed pushes Oswald off him, causing his spent cock to slip out and flop onto his thigh. 

“Fuck,” he huffs out, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to regain his breathing - and his control. 

But Oswald is back on his lap again within seconds and as Ed quickly opens his eyes back up, he finds himself staring right into these familiar green and blue-speckled eyes he’s once found himself quite fond of.

He’s quite the sight - face flushed all over, hair sticking to his forehead and his lips are curved into a small grin. 

Ed wants to push him away, but then Oswald is reaching for his hands, and Ed can’t get himself to pull it away.

“Make me come, Ed, please?” he breathes and presses a tender kiss against Ed’s forehead. 

Ed feels overcome by something - something he can’t put a name to. 

He wraps his hand around Oswald’s cock, something he’s never done before. He’s never made Oswald come like this. 

He’s made Oswald suck him off, has plunged his fingers in the other man and fucked him hard against a wall or his desk. 

But this is new: Oswald on his lap, so close that he can feel his heartbeat against his chest.

Oswald arches into his touch, burying his face into the crook of Ed’s neck to muffle his soft cries as Ed strokes him to orgasm. Finally, when Oswald comes with a loud cry, his smaller body going stiff in Ed’s arms and his cock pulsing against Ed’s palm, he feels an almost unbearable warmth gripping him.

He holds onto Oswald tight, not minding the man’s release dripping down his hand and onto his thighs. 

Eventually, after Oswald’s breathing and the cries have calmed down noticeably, Ed allows himself to loosen his hold, giving Oswald enough room to shift in his lap, facing him again. 

Oswald’s eyes are wet, the corners framed with smudged mascara and obvious tear-streaks leading down his still pink-flushed cheeks. 

“You…” he begins, but Ed stops him by pressing a finger against his lips. 

“Don’t,” he says and despite everything - the warmth, that almost overbearing pull towards Oswald - Ed’s face hardens, his chest growing tight. 

For a moment, Ed just wants to ignore it, wants to let that warmth grip him fully and give in, allowing himself to be pulled towards Oswald and kiss him, continuing to hold him.

But this isn’t how it’s supposed to be. 

Clearing his throat, Ed pushes Oswald off him - though not without a little bit of gentleness, helping him stand properly to not put too much pressure on his bad leg.

“I should- I should go,” Ed murmurs, quickly putting his pants back on and trying to smooth the wrinkles of his sweated-through shirt. 

Oswald just stands in silence, not bothering to cover himself up nor fix his hair, a complete mess at this point. 

Nor does he try to wipe away the traces of his crying, which only reminds Ed that this has gone too far. 

He fixes his tie and puts his hat back on, nodding to Oswald in a silent goodbye before stepping out of his office, feigning a confident smirk as he passes the gorillas guarding Oswald’s office and keeping that look plastered on his face as he walks through the lounge, the loud music barely reaching his ears tho.

All he can hear is Oswald’s voice, that soft plea, the crying - and what it has done to him, what it has made him _feel_. 

The faux-smile vanishes as he steps out of the club. 

If there should be a next time at all, Ed would make sure to not let get things out of hand like this again. He’d stay in control.

Because that’s how it’s supposed to be. 


End file.
